The cafe massacre
by mr234scott
Summary: One day Twilight and her marefriend are having coffee when everything changes. Sorry for bad description, the title says it all. This is my first one shot, let me know how I did.


**Hello everyone, this is a one shot MLP story I just thought of. I am sitting in a cafe and I'm very bored so here is my first one shot.**

CLING CLING

Twilight and her mare friend Rarity walked into their favorite cafe, tails intertwined. They had been together for a few months now when Twilight confessed her love for Rarity, and Rarity had a secret crush on Twilight for a time to. The cafe they went to was called "Java Jolt", it was put in ponyville just short of a year ago. The couple walked into the cafe and went to the register and rang the bell, Fluttershy came out of the kitchen and smiled to see her friends.

Fluttershy says "Rarity, Twilight, welcome. Can I get you two anything."

Twilight says "Hello Fluttershy, 2 iced cappuccinos please."

Fluttershy says "Alright, that will be 6 bits."

Twilight gives Fluttershy the bits.

Fluttershy says "Thank you, I will have those right out for you two."

She then goes off to make the coffees, Twilight and Rarity find two seats by the window.

Twilight says "Its a nice day outside isn't Rare?"

Rarity replies "Oh your right, its just marvelous outside."

* * *

**Meanwhile in a nearby house**

Trixie and Sunset Shimmer are loading their weapons; Trixie is armed with a Chicago Typewriter, 2 .45 m1911's with extended mags, and a bullet proof vest. Sunset Shimmer on the other hoof has a sawed off 10 gauge boomstick, 2 Luger handguns and a bullet proof vest. Both had trench coats to hide their weapons under an fedoras to his their faces. They had enough ammo to take down a small army and a target that would be easy to take out. Princess Twilight Sparkle was their target along with any and all witnesses, Sunset puts the Luger's in her under forehooves and the shotgun on the inside of her trench coat, finally she puts her fedora on. Trixie was doing the same with her weapons, after putting her fedora on she was ready.

Sunset turns to Trixie and says "Ready for this, once we start their is not turning back."

Trixie nods in agreement and says "Lets do this."

They leave the house ready to kill their target and anypony in their way.

* * *

**Back at the cafe**

Twilight and Rarity had finally gotten their drinks and were now chatting about their relationship.

Twilight asks "How much do you love me?"

Rarity replies in a lovey dovey tone "Oh, I love you more than life itself honey. Those cute bangs and that beautiful fur coat and toped off with a sweet personality and the smarts of Doctor Hooves and Celestia all in one."

Twilight blushed by the sweet compliment.

CLING CLING

2 unknown ponies entered the cafe, they wore large trench coats and black fedoras that covered their eyes. The two walked to the counter.

Fluttershy says "Hello, and welcome to Java Jolt, can I get you two anything?"

The two reply by pulling out their weapons, the one on to Fluttershy's right with a Chicago Typewriter and the other with a sawed off 10 gauge boomstick.

The one on the right says "Where is Twilight Snarkle?"

Fluttershy is now on the verge of tears, she says "U-Um, p-please don't shoot me."

The one on the left says "I found her."

She aims her shotgun at Twilight's face and yells "GET IN THE GROUND OR YOU DIE!"

Twilight now scared to death complies she lays flat on the ground, she is then kicked in the chest.\

Rarity yells "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE, OR SO HELP ME-"

BANG

Rarity's head was blown off with the boomstick. Twilight begins to sob, her marefriend was now dead.

The one with the shotgun says "Shut the buck up."

Twilight was the his in the back of the head with the butt of the shotgun.

Twilight asks "Is that you Sunset Shimmer?"

Sunset replies "The one and only."

Fluttershy starts to slowly reach under the counter for the police call button, she pushes it. It makes a loud buzzing noise, Trixie turns to Fluttershy and unloads on her.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Fluttershy was killed, her lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud. The crowd of ponies in the cafe were in shock of what was happening, Trixie walks to the crowd and says aloud "Leave no witness's"

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

All of the ponies in the crowd were either dead or severely wounded, Trixie was out of ammo. She reloaded and walked to Twilight and aimed the Typewriter at her head.

Sunset says "Any last words."

Twilight's says "Why are you two doing this."

Trixie says "Because we can."

She then pulls the trigger sending a round into Twilight's head killing her.

CRACK

As if on Que, the police ponies showed up armed with revolvers. Sunset and Trixie unload on the cops, killing the 8 that arrived. Trixie had no more ammo for her Typewriter, and Sunset had a few shells for her boomstick. They proceeded outside to be greeted by more cops, Trixie pulled out her m1911's and Sunset loaded the last of her shotgun shells. The two took cover behind a row of cars and began exchanging ammo with the cops, they killed a few but the cops kept coming and coming. Sunset shotgun shells were long gone now and she had switched to her Luger's. Trixie popped out of cover to shoot more but was shot in the head by a sniper killing her instantly. Sunset knew this was it, her final stand. She aimed her pistol at her left temple and pulled the trigger sending a .45 caliber 10.54 mm bullet into her brain killing her. Her dead body hit the ground with a thud, the cops stopped their bullet storm and moved slowly to the cafe, police chief leading. He peaked around the car to see both suspects dead. He sighed and moved forward into the cafe, he almost vomited at the sight. Blood covered the left wall, dead bodies covered the ground. He looked to the right and saw Princess Twilight Sparkle with a bullet hole between her eyes. He continued inside to find Rarity and Fluttershy dead. A wave of sadness hit the police chief, 3 of the 6 element bearers had been killed in cold blood.

The chief said into his radio "We have of code 9, I repeat we have a code 9."

He gets a reply "How many sir?"

The chief answers "3, let the princess know."

He gets another reply "10-4, see you at the station."

**Alright, well that was interesting. Let me know what you think in the review and let me know if I should do more one shots. See you later.**


End file.
